


Getting Caught

by BabyBoyBolide



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Daddy Kink, Daniel - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Neil is FtM, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Teleiophilia, Voyeurism, stop being a freak, trans!neil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoyBolide/pseuds/BabyBoyBolide
Summary: Daniel has been slowly going around, converting all the children in camp. Max won't even let the blonde speak in his presence, so it's Neil's turn. He's rather shocked to see what Neil is doing in his tent, but is all too kind to offer his assistence, if the brunet really wants.David is shocked to find the two, but just can't help himself from letting his thoughts (and hands) wander.





	Getting Caught

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not cis-gendered myself, but I've always avoided writing trans characters because I'm always scared to fuck up.
> 
> I'll add more chapters eventually!! I'm sorry that this couldn't be longer, I feel bad because I feel as if I didn't put nearly enough effort into this fic.

It had started with Space kid. Once Daniel had converted the first, it had become much easier to draw in the other children. Next was Nurf, with promises of being released from his anger with enough prayer. Then was Dolph, with promises of seeing the most beautiful fields, perfect for painting in the afterlife. Harrison and Nerris were easy to appease, with talk of Zeemoog’s magic and talk of the magical beasts in the afterlife for the brace faced girl. With talk of how cool her life after death would be, Ered was quick to join the blonde man's followers. Nikki was easily hooked on the line once she found out Ered was going to be with Zeemoog too.

 

Other than the two counselors, all that was left was Max and Neil. They were both undoubtedly intelligent compared to their peers, completely unwavering by all attempts of conversion. Daniel immediately knew that this was not going to be easy from here on out. Max wouldn't even stand to let the blonde man speak in his presence. For now, that left Neil. Being a scientific boy, he wouldn't tolerate most of the preacher’s teachings like most people would. No promises of being cleansed of all negative emotions would bring the young preteen to his side. No, he needed more leverage.

 

Pacing around his cabin, boots lightly creaking against the floor, the blonde had a determined look of concentration on his face. Maybe if he just talked to the curly-haired boy, he would be able to learn more about him, earning a new perspective on how to earn a new follower. Starting out the door, the blonde put on his best smile as he slowly made his way towards the mess hall. Upon further inspection, the boy wasn't inside. Knowing that it was Saturday, the only possibility left was the lake, where about half of the children would be swimming. Under the ruse of acting as a lifeguard, Daniel snuck around the lake for a few minutes. Max, Nikki, Ered, Nurf, Harrison- No Neil.

 

_ Shit. Where could the damn kid be? _

 

Noticing the other male counselor sitting on the dock in his swim trunks, the blonde rushed over to him with a questioning look, composing himself. “David, would you happen to know where Neil is? I haven't seen him all day- I really need to discuss something with him.” Daniel questioned, grabbing his wrist behind his back.

 

“He's taking a sick day today, Daniel.” David chipped while looking over the lake, watching the children for any signs of trouble. “Said he had a fever so h- Nurf!” The freckled counselor interrupted himself, standing up and rushing into the water, completely forgetting about the blonde he was talking to. “Stop holding Nikki under the water!”

 

Daniel gave a huff as he started towards the boy’s tent. This was a perfect opportunity. If Neil was sick, caring for him would make the boy believe the man cared for him. Maybe this was the bit of leverage he needed this whole time.

 

When Daniel reached the camper’s tent, a small, distressed whine caught his attention. Very quietly, he reached his hand up and just barely parted the tent flaps, peeking inside. What he saw caught him completely off guard, to say the very least.

 

Neil was sitting on the edge of his bed, gently biting his left index finger from the side, presumably to silence himself, as he was slowly rocking himself back and forth, two of his fingers very gently working his way in and out of his small cunt. The way the boy’s legs were shaking, the way his chest heaved with each shuddering breath- Daniel could tell he was close to his edge. The sight made him blush, mostly from pure surprise as he slowly pulled away for a moment, not wanting to get caught. That was  _ not _ something the preacher had expected to see today.

 

\---

 

“Oh, shit- So close!” Neil whispered, pushing his fingers in deeper, curling them clumsily each time he pulled them out. He was on a cliff, breathing uneven, an imaginary rubber band in his lower regions was about to snap. The brunet was so desperate to cum that it was unbearable. Without warning, his back arched, his toes curled, and he was whimpering pathetically into his hand as he came. Seeing a searing white for a moment, he closed his eyes as he gave a choked out, soft moan.

 

The boy cursed internally as he leaned back onto the bed, continuing to move his fingers gently in and out of himself, growing  _ so fucking frustrated. _ His orgasm was too weak and left him feeling a deep need for  _ more _ . Clenching his eyes shut tight, he gave a pleasured sigh as he felt a thumb gently working on his clit, circling it roughly, pressing down on it slightly. He was soon snapped out of his pleasure thoughts however, once he realized it wasn't  _ his _ thumb. Blue eyes snapping open, he looked down between his wide spread legs.

 

The blonde counselor was casually reaching down, thumb moving around the youth's clit in gentle, yet quick motions, forcing the boy’s body to shudder before he came back to reality. The brunet gave a startled noise before squirming, trying to move his way away from Daniel, arms reaching down to push him away. Heart racing, tears welled in his eyes from fear alone. Was the counselor going to hurt him?  _ Was he going to rape him? _

 

Daniel gave him alone sympathetic look as he gently grabbed the camper’s wrists, holding them still. “Neil, please.” The blonde begged with a pitiful look on his face. “I'm not going to hurt you. See?” He slowly let go of the camper’s arms, pulling his hands away as he held them in the air, taking a single step back. The blonde looked completely relaxed, seemingly harmless.

 

“What the fuck, Daniel?” Neil nearly yelled as he covered himself the best he could with his arms, crossing them over his chest as he pressed his thighs and knees together. Feeling embarrassingly exposed, he looked away, his face burning bright. “Why would you do that?” The camper’s voice was much more quiet now, almost shy. He was much less fearful of the blonde now, feeling most flustered and shy than anything. Here he was, sitting but ass naked in front of one of the few people he actually found attractive. The brunet felt his breath hitch as he felt himself getting slightly wet again.

 

“I'm sorry, Neil.” Daniel said in a soft tone, giving him a feigned apologetic look. “I just wanted to make you feel good. I didn't mean to scare you.” He took a step closer, a smirk gracing his features now. Just when Neil thought he couldn't get any more red, he felt the rest of his body beginning to heat up at the man’s advancements. Daniels hand gently reached down to his shoulder, squeezing lightly. “I still would be honored if you let me make you feel good-” His blue eyes went half lidded, his tone sultry. “I don't want anything in return. I just want you to feel good.”

 

A sheepish look slid its way onto the 10 year old’s face as he hugged himself tighter. “I don't know, Daniel. I'm just a little… Girl.” Neil choked out, beginning to tear up. He brought an arm up over his face to keep himself from breaking down in front of the tall blonde. Why was he like this? Neil hated when he felt like this. This stupid feeling of dysphoria. Like he was a  _ girl _ . “I'm not a man like you.” He sniffled, his breath hitching.

 

Daniel frowned slightly as the boy began crying. He felt a pang in his chest, a knot forming in his stomach before he took a deep breath. The counselor really didn't like the young boy talking down to himself like that. Neil really needed to be cleansed of all of those nasty, negative emotions.

 

Leaning forward, he smiled down at Neil, placing a knee between his legs on the cot, keeping them spread as the other supported him from the dirt ground. “You're right, Neil. You aren't a man. You're a growing boy, who needs to know just how amazing he really is. I think you're a very handsome boy.” A smirk found its way back onto Daniel’s lips as he leaned in close to Neil, a single hand gently moving down from the preteen’s shoulder to his chest, a finger circling his nipple at a slow pace as he leaned his face down close to the flustered boy’s.

 

Neil shuddered at the touch before giving a soft whimper, going tight lipped as he blushed again. Getting antsy, he gave a soft, shuddering sigh as his hips moved side to side for a moment, feeling himself get embarrassingly wet at the soft touches. He wasn't sure if he wanted the older man to stop or continue. Still, he reached a small hand up to grab the blonde’s semi-muscular bicep and squeeze slightly, stopping the large hand that had begun to gently trail down his flat stomach to his short public hairs, which had only recently sprouted above his nether. “Daniel- I don't know. Is this really okay?”

 

Smiling softly, the counselor’s tone was soft and gentle- maybe even loving as he reached his hands down to very gently grab the hip bones lightly poking out from the skinny preteen’s pelvis. “Only if you're okay with everything that's going on, Neil. I really want to make you feel good, but only if you're okay with it. I'm not going to make you do something you don't want to.” Daniel gently squeezed Neil’s hips, leaning his face down so their lips were almost brushing together, breath hot on the camper’s lips as the man tilted his head and whispered in a lust filled tone. “May I?”

 

Giving a soft sigh, Neil felt the corners of his mouth curve upwards lightly into a sheepish smile as he tilted his head opposite to the blonde’s and gently pressed their lips together. The calming, genuine, sincere aura around Daniel made him feel safe and-... Incredibly attracted to the tall blonde. Uh oh. Feeling a hand gently trail over his public area to his semi-wet cunt, he was torn from his thoughts as two finger tips slowly parted and ran down his vulva, his breath hitching he gave a small whimper into the kiss, legs twitching in response to the gentle touches.

 

Feeling the brunet press his smaller lips against his own, Daniel gently parted his lips and ran his tongue across the boy’s bottom lip, wondering if he knew how to respond to such an action. His lips twitched into a smile when Neil parted his lips slightly, allowing the blonde to slip his tongue into the preteen’s mouth as his fingers trailed inwards to his inner labia, teasing him as his long fingers ghosted gently over the sensitive boy’s cunt. Neil gripped his blindingly white shirt with small fists, giving a soft whine as the blonde ran their tongues across each other.

  
  


The brunet shuddered as he felt the pale counselor’s tongue slip into his mouth and run across his own. Savoring the sweet mint taste of the blonde’s tongue, he shyly flicked his tongue across as Daniel gently ran a thumb over his clit, pressing down slightly to rub it in circles. The pleasuring sensation made the preteen pull away from the kiss with a gasp, arching his back in surprise as he gripped the counselor’s shirt tighter in his fists. “Oh! D-Daniel!” Flushing in embarrassment, the boy immediately nuzzled into his forearms. This whole situation was  _ really embarrassing _ , but at the same time, the fact that the counselor clearly wanted this too only turned him on even  _ more. _

 

Smiling softly, Daniel lifted his left hand to gently lift the brunet’s chin, looking into his eyes with his own bright blue, half lidded ones. He gently pecked Neil on the lips, trailing his left hand down slowly, pushing gently on the preteen’s upper chest until he was leaning back against the bed, allowing the blonde to tower over him. Placing soft and passionate kisses down the boy’s chin to the side of his neck, his left hand moved down to a soft pink nipple and circled it as he continued kissing down the brunet’s body. Kissing down to the preteen’s right nipple, lips encircled it and he sucked gently, closing his eyes as he gently pushed his middle finger into the boy, thumb gently pushing against his clit and rubbing.

  
  


The blonde counselor soaked in the way the precious brunet quivered and gave soft moans at the passionate gestures, gently reaching his hands up to squeeze Daniel’s shoulders instead. Pulling his lips from Neil’s nipple with a soft lick, he used his left arm to prop himself up as the camper gave a noise of protest, looking up at him with wide puppy dog-like eyes. Daniel smirked at the sight of him. Neil’s breathing was slightly uneven, his legs shaking as his knees pointed in towards each other, his back arched slightly from the way the counselor was rubbing at his clit and curling his finger up against his g-spot each time he pulled out.  With how wet the brunet was, his insides occasionally squeezing lightly around the blonde's finger as he moaned and his body shook lightly, Daniel could tell he was slowly getting close.

 

Gently leaning forward again, he began pressing gentle kisses against the brunet’s core, slowly pressing his lips against the boy’s belly. Soon, tongue and teeth joined the kisses as he slipped another finger into the camper, pressing hard up against his sweet spot to make him moan rather loudly. It wasn't long before he gently slid his knees off the bed and onto the dirt ground, very gently wrapping his lips around the quivering boy’s clit, flicking his tongue over it as he sucked softly, sky blue irises flickering up at Neil to gauge his reaction. Seeing the brunet arch his back and moan, a hand coming down to grasp his hair- “Oh! Daniel- Yes!” Shit. He was already growing hard in his jeans.

 

Neil arched his back, gently tugging on the blonde’s hair, pulling him closer with a soft whimper. Taking the hint that he wanted more, Daniel gently nibbled on his clit, earning him a loud gasp and a shuddering moan as legs gently wrapped around the back of his head, holding him close. “Fuck- Daniel. More.” The blue-eyed boy’s tone was confident now, demanding as he pulled again, more roughly this time. A deep groan was Neil’s reward as Daniel bit his clit a bit more roughly, curling two fingers up into his g-spot.

 

Legs shaking, Neil was biting his bottom lip, arching his back as his legs shook slightly. He was looking down at Daniel with a half lidded gaze, gently pushing his hips up into the counselor’s face on occasion with soft, quivering breath. Pulling his fingers out of his lover, the blonde allowed his tongue to trail lower, gently slipping his tongue between soft pink folds, curling it upwards into Neil’s sweet spot as he slowly slid his large hands upwards on a path towards the boy’s chest, thumbs gliding over small nipples.

 

Giving a loud moan, the brunet curled his fingers into blonde locks as he felt a deep pressure in his nether, making his breath hitch. Neil cried out the counselor’s name, trying to get his attention. The way his voice broke with a strangled moan didn't help, however. The pressure was building each time the counselor curled his tongue tongue upwards into that spot that felt  _ so good _ . But something about the pressure deep in his abdomen that was making him moan and squirm also made him need to bring his knees together, as if he were about to-  _ Oh no. _

 

“Daniel-” The blonde licked his way back up to the preteen’s sensitive clit, suckling roughly. “-Wait!” Neil suddenly gave a pathetic squeak as the blonde sucked hard while pulling off of his sensitive bud with a small and lewd ‘ _ pop _ ’. Quivering, the preteen felt his back arch while Daniel lifted his head as the brunet genius gave a gasp, blushing brightly and curling his toes as he felt the pressure in his abdomen release.  _ Oh no!  _ Neil immediately pulled his hands from the counselor’s blonde locks, bending his arms over his face in pure embarrassment, face flaring an attractive shade of crimson.

 

He fucked up. He fucked up so bad. This was all too embarrassing. His first time having a real sexuality interaction and he fucking  _ pissed _ on the most attractive man he'd ever seen! The camper gave a slight whimper, waiting for Daniel to tell him how gross or disgusting he was.

 

Though it was a surprise, Daniel wasn't too upset when he felt a little bit of the warm fluid land on his chest, staining his bright white shirt with a large pale yellow stain. Carefully maneuvering his hands, he began unbuttoning his shirt as Neil sniffled softly, Clenching his fists. Discarding the garment to the side, he licked his lips and gently squeezed the boy’s hips as the preteen wailed slightly. “Daniel, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I- I'm so sorry…” The boy sniffled again as Daniel gently grabbed his arms and slowly pulled them away from the brunet’s reddened face, which was stained with tears.

 

The sight before the curly-haired camper made him blush. The cultist had removed his white button-up and was leaning over his lower half, eyes half lidded with lust as sky blue eyes looked into deep blue ones. In all honesty, the camper hadn't expected the counselor to be so toned and semi-muscular. His muscles were somewhat defined under his skin, more than his auburn-haired doppelganger’s. The brunet felt his lips twitch nervously, wanting to smile, but being too afraid to. The cultist was way more attractive than Neil had previously thought.

 

“It’s okay, Neil. It happens when you're young sometimes. It doesn't make you any less of a  _ Big Boy _ .” The blonde smirked at the way Neil gave an embarrassed squeak and curled his toes at the nickname, his small frame tensing slightly.  _ Bingo. _ Gently lowering himself, Daniel kissed at the boy’s lower abdomen, irises fixated on brunet as he gave a soft gasp and wiggled slightly, hips twitching. Continuing on, he gently added teeth to the gentle kisses, nipping lightly at the boy’s soft and smooth skin as he reached his nether, where his public hairs had begun to grow pretty (obviously) recently. His tongue made its way to the brunet’s clit, circling it gently before wrapping his lips around the sensitive button and suckling roughly.

 

Neil’s back rose in attractive curve, a strangled moan escaping him as he dug his heels into the bed, toes curled, eyes fluttering. “D-Danny!” He cried out, hands reaching up to cover his mouth as his legs shook. Apparently the man appreciated the nickname, if the very soft groan that sent shivers up his spine said anything. He knew he was becoming overstimulated, but he really didn't care at this point. Finding his heart pounding in his chest at the thought of the counselor, he knew he wanted more. Panting, his hands reached down and gripped the man’s hair tightly, pulling the blonde closer as his eyes rolled back into his head. “Oh- Fuck, yes, please!” The preteen had to bite his lip to keep from screaming as the man gently nibbled on his clit before slipping his tongue between the soft pink folds of the boy’s cunt, curling up behind his public bone to hit his sweet spot.

 

The way Neil’s back arched, his moans and high pitched whines only turned Daniel on and made him want more than he originally bargained for. Feeling a new tightness in his white jeans, he grasped his dick through the thin denim and gave a quiet groan as he continued pleasing the boy, his left hand moving up the preteen’s side before his thumb ran over a hardened nipple, making the boy gasp as it was pinched lightly. The boy was getting close again already, the overstimulation pushing him closer and closer to the edge of a cliff.

 

“Fuck, Daddy! Oh God!” Neil gasped, gritting his teeth and tearing up before tensing slightly, blushing immediately after his outburst, squirming, embarrassed again. “Daniel…” He whispered in an apologetic tone.

 

Giving a loud groan, the counselor squeezed his erection through his jeans, locking eyes with the boy as he pulled his tongue out of the boy’s tensing hole, smirking as he began gently kissing up the boy’s nether to his abdomen and up his belly.  _ So that's how it was. That's what Neil wants.  _ Pinning his hands by the brunet’s head, Daniel pushed himself up and licked his lips. Gaze predatory, his voice was low, demanding. “If you want something from Daddy, you need to tell him what you want, Baby Boy.”

 

A broken moan escaped from Neil’s throat as Daniel moved back down, kissing up his stomach to his chest before soft lips wrapped around his nipple. Gripping the blue-eyed blonde’s shoulders tightly, he grit his teeth before eventually giving in, slowly slipping a hand down between his legs to spread his slightly wet folds with a slight whimper. When he spoke, his tone was somewhat timid, as if he were still embarrassed. Of what reason the nerd would have to be nervous or embarrassed, the blonde didn't know until he spoke.

 

“Please fuck me, Daddy!” Neil gasped as the man gently bit down on his nipple and hunched over him, grinding his obvious erection up into the preteen’s nether as his tongue made its way around a nipple before suckling and pulling off with a soft wet noise.

 

The blonde immediately began kissing up the boy’s neck before pressing their lips together passionately. As soon as he felt Neil press back into the kiss, a tongue ran across his bottom lip, and his own slowly pressed forward and tangled with the brunet’s. Soft moans were swallowed on both ends.

 

The situation only spiraled as Daniel undid his tight jeans, pulling his belt off and tossing it aside. Pulling his girthy member from his jeans, he stroked himself a few times. When Neil was asked if he was sure, Daniel was pulled closer with a whimper and legs wrapping weakly around his waist, barely able to reach.

 

Needing a lubricant, he hesitantly asked the camper if he would happen to have anything useful only to be tossed a small container of vaseline. Daniel smirked and used the opportunity to mock the preteen. “Neil, I'm very disappointed in you as a scientist! You should know better than  _ anyone _ than to use  _ this _ as lube!” With a few quick words, he explained why vaseline was a horrible choice for lube, but it went in one ear and out the other, the lecture was ended when the camper pressed their mouths together in a clashing mess of teeth and tongue.

 

Having no more patience, Daniel pulled a small packet of lube from his back pocket, thankful to always come prepared. He quickly ripped the top off and stroked the heating gel up and down his shaft a few times. With a quivering breath, the blonde slowly forced his way into the tightness separating him and the equally desperate camper, rewarding him with a broken moan as the brunet closed his eyes and threw his head back. “Fuck, Daddy! Please!”

 

Unable to hold himself back, he pressed himself in to the hilt, ignoring the tiny bit of fluid building up around the small tear in Neil’s hole as the small boy gave a pathetic whimper and squeezed the counselor’s wrists, his hands pinned by the boy’s side as he slowly pulled out. God, the noises Neil were making- Daniel focused on them as he began quickly moving his hips, the pounding was instant and merciless.

 

Neil felt his eyes sting with tears as the man begin moving rather quickly in and out of him, gritting his teeth in a futile attempt to hold back his noises. Failing, loud noises fell out of his throat until Daniel gripped it lightly, pushing upwards. He could still breathe, but his jaw was held shut lightly to keep the brunet from nearly screaming unless it was intentional. The sudden loss of blood rushing to his head was so  _ euphoric _ . Suddenly, all he could focus on was the way Daniel’s thick, girthy member shifted everything inside of him as he felt the man slam painfully into his cervix with each thrust, the low grunts and very soft pants and moans the man gave as he pushed into his tightness.

 

Neil was vaguely aware he was drooling, tears of pleasure building up around the corners of his eyes until they spilled back onto the bed. His back arched, toes curled, body tensed, and he came.  _ Hard.  _ Legs tightening, he pulled Daniel in close, arms letting go of the hand around his throat. He pulled the blonde down for a rough kiss as his body quivered.

 

Surprised by the kiss, Daniel let go of the preteen’s throat and grabbed his hips roughly with a bruising grip as he kissed back. He was moving quickly in and out of the brunet, giving a soft moan into the mashing mess of teeth and tongue, tongues gently moving around one another as the blonde happily swallowed the preteen’s cries of overstimulation until they parted.

 

The brunet was shaking slightly, gritting his teeth as he teared up, breathing heavily. The pleasure rushing through his body was overwhelming, it was too much, but it was also  _ so good. _ Throwing his head back, he gasped loudly, tear filled eyes locking with bright blue predatory ones. “Please don't stop, Daddy.” He gasped, arching his back. 

 

With Neil’s begging and moaning, the way the camper was squeezing him from being so overstimulated, the boy’s tears of pleasure and pain, Daniel couldn't help himself. He pulled out and gently grabbed the boy’s hips, gently turning him over. Grabbing his hips, he lifted them and immediately began pounding into him once more, at a pace he hadn't given him before. He was merciless, bunching over the preteen to roughly bit at his shoulder, directly at the base of his neck.

 

The blue-eyed boy couldn't help but scream. In an attempt to muffle them, he bit down onto his pillow, wrapping his arms around them as the counselor bit onto his shoulder. He was moaning and screaming and crying. Shaking, his toes curled and his body shuddered as he let out a shrill cry, nails digging into his soft pillow as he was pounded into the bed. He mumbled incoherently as the blonde's movements suddenly began to slow.

 

With little warning, the blonde suddenly pulled out of the preteen and bit down roughly higher up on his neck as he came, arms wrapped around Neil’s waist. The brunet could feel the warm seed rushing up his back, since he was leaned forward on his chest. With a small cry of protest, the counselor let go of Neil’s waist, sliding back slightly. Before the brunet could ask what he was doing, he felt a tongue running up his back, licking away the large load of sperm as he shuddered.

 

Daniel smirked and held the boy close for a few moments before regaining his composure, zipping and buttoning up his white jeans before slipping his belt through the loops of his pants, buckling it. He wasn't going to put his shirt back on, however. Reminding Neil that he would have to tear turtlenecks until the marks had went away, placed a gentle kiss on the brunet's cheek, thumb stroking him before he began making his way out of the tent, the scientist thanking him.

 

\---

 

David was looking everywhere. Where could Daniel be? He said said he was looking for Neil when- Of course! He probably went to go check on the scientific camper in his tent, since he was sick.

 

When he first heard the brunet’s soft moans, he was filled with worry. The poor boy must have felt awful! When he had peeked through the tent flaps, he was shocked and was ready to burst into the tent and put an end to the situation! Until he heard the boy  _ beg _ . He was begging Daniel to  _ fuck him. _

 

Flustered and bewildered, the auburn-haired man was at a crossroads. Neil clearly wanted this, but was Daniel really going to do it? Startled by the blonde unbuckling his belt, he quickly pulled his face away from the barely parted tent flaps, covering his mouth to keep the gasp that was ready to escape his throat. Quietly snickering at Neil suggesting vaseline as a lube only to get a rant in response, the wondered what he could really do about the situation.

 

This was all quite the shock to him, but did he really have the right to intervene? Daniel had seemed really reluctant to actually have sex with the camper at first, until Neil had called him  _ Daddy _ . When David thought about it, he flushed brightly, feeling a new tightness in his already-tight swim trunks. Releasing a quivering breath at the soft noises coming from the tent, he gently palmed at the crotch of his swim trunks.

 

“Fuck, Daddy- Please!” David heard the outburst, his toes curled slightly, his freckles practically glowing now as he gently slipped his right hand into his swim trunks. He was going to Hell for this, he was sure, but did he really care? After all, who was he to stop two consenting people? Then again, one of those people was a camper! Hearing Neil’s moans and begging, his mind started going foggy as he began slowly stroking his shaft, squeezing his head each time he moved up to his tip.

 

He could feel himself oozing precum already and became even more embarrassed. Should he really be doing this? Probably not? What if the pair got caught? What if  _ he got caught?  _ Slapping a hand over his mouth, he let out a shuddering moan as he sat down by the front of the tent, pulling himself free from his swim trunks now, knowing that Gwen and the campers had just started lunch. Surely, he would be safe.

 

He felt his toes curl with each gentle stroke up and down his shaft, arching his back slightly. The ginger focused on the moans of the two in the tent and panted softly as he bit down onto the side of his hand, feeling a pressure begin to build deep within his nether. He was surprised that he shared kinks with a  _ camper _ .

 

What if Max had the same kinks? He gave a soft groan at the thought and began stroking himself more furiously, soft pants and whimpers escaping him as his brows knit in concentration, closing his eyes. Gosh, how he wished it could be him and his favorite camper inside that tent. He wanted to hear the small boy moaning and screaming under him.

 

David wanted it to be him and Max in there, the boy begging for him to fuck him more, to keep going, moaning his name- Suddenly, he felt the pressure in his abdomen release slightly and he gave a soft gasp, arching his back as he piled his load over his hand. His mind was foggy and he momentarily felt free.

  
The counselor was dragged out of his thoughts however when he heard the tent flaps opening. Eyes shooting open, he flushed up at the blonde who was looking down at him with a knowing look. As if he knew the ginger were there the whole time. As if he knew of the shame and excitement the man was caught up in before he were caught. Before he could protest what little innocence he had, the blue-eyed blonde merely smirked and draped his strained white shirt over his shoulders, shoving his hands in his pockets as he turned around and began walking towards their shared cabin. David had gotten himself caught in a web that he was truly afraid to be stuck in. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not practice pedophilia. If you have such thoughtd, please seek help. You may not be able to change your attraction, but you can learn to control your thoughts and physical activities!
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed! (To an extent.)
> 
> I have a few chapters I want to add to this.


End file.
